Electronically presented content items, such as video games and other media items, may often present a virtual space, which may also sometimes be referred to as a virtual world, in which various actions may be performed. In some examples, a content item may improve the user experience by making its virtual space appear to be more realistic and/or life-like, such as by increasing the complexity and level of detail of the virtual space. For example, a virtual space may include large numbers of different and potentially diverse objects, such as humans, animals, vehicles, weapons, projectiles, trees, rocks, fish, birds, and many other objects. Many of these objects may at times be stationary and may, at other times, travel throughout various different locations within the virtual space. Additionally, such as to provide for greater diversity and to better accommodate large numbers of users, a virtual space may sometimes occupy a very large area including many different regions, such as cities, forests, mountains, valleys, deserts, rivers, oceans, and others. While the implementation of a detailed virtual space with many complex objects may generally enhance the user experience and make electronically presented content items more enjoyable, it may also, sometimes substantially, increase the time and quantity, sophistication and cost of resources required to generate, render, and update the virtual space.